Tres Nombres
by Medeci Amelee
Summary: Final alterno de Angel de Ojos Verdes


Saint Seiya no me pertenece y Clover tampoco de ser asì yo serìa una niña muy feliz, pertenecen al Señor Kurumada y al Grupo Clamp Respectivamente.

Bueno aqui esta el final alterno de mi anterior fic "Angel de Ojos Verdes", para aquellos que lo pidieron, en especial para Dark-Shinda (no puede ponerme en contacto contigo no me acepta los mensajes privados tu cuenta :P, asì que aqui lo subo)

Espero les guste.

Tres nombres.

En la cima de la montaña Star Hill donde el gran patriarca de la orden del Santuario a cargo de la Diosa Athena, se encuentra contemplando de forma interesada el comportamiento de que ha venido presentando la constelación de acuario, desde hace algunos días se ha percatado de su inusual comportamiento, comportamiento que solo se presenta cada vez que nace o llega la hora de reclamar al que será el próximo portador de la investidura de Acuario.

Esto no puede ser… se supone que Hyoga ya ha nacido … no entiendo.

Cinco años después.

Coliseo.

Creo que necesito un descanso. – dice un ojeroso Milo a su buen amigo Aioria

No me digas que los años, están pasando muy rápidos en ti. – le contesta su acompañante

Oye, no lo digas ni en broma, solo necesito un buen descanso, he estado en guardia desde hace mas de dos días completos, si sigo así pronto no podré distinguir entre una amazona y un guardia – el griego le lanza una mira de "estas seguro?"- ¿Qué?, mis ojos no responden.

¿Oye que de cierto fue el rumor sobre los turistas que según sobre pasaron los limites de seguridad?

Ya lo he dicho, solo fueron rumores – le dice el chico con una sonrisa enigmática - además ¿Tu crees que algún turista pueda sobrepasar nuestra barreras?, eso es imposible.

Dos días antes

Afueras del Santuario.

Son muy bonitas. – le dice una pequeña niña de por lo menos 4 años a su padre

¿Te gustan?

Si – le responde mientras mantiene fija su atención a los templos que se alzan sobre esas colinas - crees que podamos verlas mas cercas.

No creo – le dice el hombre de forma pensativa - pero podríamos intentarlo.

Salida del Templo Principal.

A la salida del templo principal se puede ver la figura pensativa de Kamus

Un nuevo sucesor – se dice así mismo - por lo visto el destino se empeña en ponerte mas obstáculos en tu camino Hyoga – dice mientras una pequeña sonrisa se hace presente- un nuevo sucesor.

Inicio Flash Back

Kamus – le dice el patriarca mientras le indica se ponga de pie - te he enviado a llamar para hacerte un anuncio – el chico solo escucha - es muy probable que haya nacido la persona que te sucederá – le dice mientras observa la reacción del chico, solo que esta no cambia en lo mas mínimo – posiblemente ahora tenga cuatro años, no te di el aviso cuando este nació ya que era muy reciente la perdida de Ariadna – el patriarca siente la baja de algunos grados en la temperatura -no te estoy pidiendo que reclames al chico, aun no, pero es muy probable que dentro de unos pocos años lo tengas que hacer

Fin Flash Back

El hombre saca de entre sus ropas una pequeña capsula transparente con un trébol de 4 hojas dentro.

Espero haga honor a tu esfuerzo.

Afueras Santuario.

Espera no vayas tan rápido – se escucha la voz de un hombre- que no ves que apenas puedo con mi pobre alma – vuelve a gritar a la niña que va delante de el - apiádate de este pobre mortal.

Apresúrate, ya casi llegamos – le dice la niña quien le da ánimos, solo que la atención de apequeña es captada por - mira mariposas

Espera. – dice el hombre quien solo observa como la niña a comenzado a adentrase al santuario

Sexta Casa Virgo.

Shaka se encuentra en el Jardín de las Saras, parece meditar, pues esta en posición de loto una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro

Te gustan las mariposas eh.

Santuario

Un hombre de aspecto fuerte de tal vez unos 30 años, cabello corto negro y gafas, se encuentra deambulando por los limites del santuario buscando insistentemente con la mirad algo, no encuentra nada por lo que decide ingresar a los territorios de dicho lugar

Alto ahí – escucha la voz de un hombre - no puede entrar.

Si lo se, pero necesito encontrar a mi hija. – le dice sin ponerle mayor atención al guardia y a sus compañeros

¿Su hija, es una amazona? – pregunta el guardia

No, mi hija es solo una niña de 4 años, la cual ha entrado a este lugar. – le dice el hombre con la poca paciencia que le queda.

Imposible, nadie que traspase estos limites puede hacerlo sin que nosotros nos enteremos.

No, me importa si hecho abajo su sistemas de seguridad, mi hija ha entrado a este lugar y no me iré hasta que no la encuentre. – le dice la hombre fuera de si

Le he dicho que no ira a ningún lugar –le dice de forma burlona el guardia - además si esa hija suya entro aquí, no se moleste lo mas seguro es que no vuelva a salir.

He dicho que entraré – le dice mientras intenta hacerse camino entre los hombres, solo que el hombre es golpeado por el guardia quien lo deja fuera de combate sin mayor esfuerzo.

Turistas, siempre tan tontos.

¿Crees que realmente alguien aya traspasado los limites? – pregunta uno de sus compañeros

No

Coliseo.

Milo esta observando el entrenamiento que tiene Mu y su aprendiz, al lugar llega Kamus

Veo que ha mejorado. – le comenta el francés a su amigo

Algo – responde el chico, mas siente la mirada de su amigo - Mucho.

¿Que te trae por aquí? – le pregunta el peli azul

Necesito pensar.

Algo te preocupa¿Qué es?

Te lo cuento en el camino – le dice el chico mientras se ponen en dirección a las doce casa - el patriarca me acaba de anunciar sobre el nacimiento del próximo portador de la armadura de Acuario – este observa la mirada de su amigo - si creo que en definitiva Hyoga no será mi sucesor – los chico caminan por un rato hasta que notan que algo o alguien se encuentra tirado en el piso

¿Un, intruso? – pregunta el peliazul solo que Kamus no ha hecho mucho caso a ello, ya que a la distancia ha percatado la figura de una persona muy baja a su consideración solo que no es capaz de detectar presencia alguna por lo que decide seguirle, mientras una sospecha de intruso se hace presente.

Llama a los guardias. – le dice a Milo, este solo ve como el chico se aleja del lugar.

Sexta casa Virgo.

No aun no, tienes que ver con el alma, tal y como ella lo hace.

Terrenos Santuario.

Kamus se encuentra un tato confundido, sabe que ha visto a alguien, incluso sabe que le estuvo siguiendo, pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se ha desvanecido.

Recinto de las Amazonas.

Sheena, no puedes hacer eso – se escuchan los gritos de una Marín exasperada

¿Por qué no?

Por que no.

Marín tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer como para estar escuchándote. – la peliverde da media vuelta y se dirige al pequeño bosque que se encuentra al lado del recinto.

Ja,ja,jaja, - escucha la amazona, esta se pone alerta mientras comienza a dirigirse en dirección de la risa, la amazona solo puede ver a una niña que esta de espaldas a ella jugando con lo que parecen varias mariposas de color rosa metálico, por un momento no hace nada mas que observar solo que hay algo que no concuerda¿porque no siente la presencia de la niña?, ante esto solo observa como la pequeña comienza a correr en su dirección tratando de alcanzar a las mariposas, Sheena se queda inmóvil, solo ve como pasa la pequeña a escasos centímetros de ella, por un momento se paraliza al observar unos inmensos ojos verdes que le observan por una fracción de segundo, ella jira completamente mas ya no ve a nadie.

Imposible – se dice mientras comienza su retorno a la cabaña.

Enfermería del Santuario.

No se levante – le dice Milo al hombre de la cama al percatarse por su intento por pararse - parece que los guardias le golpearon mas de lo que se debía.

¿¡De lo que se debía!? – le dice el hombre con cara de que te pasa? - mire señor yo solo quiero encontrar a mi hija y largarme de aquí.

Su hija es una amazona.

No, mi hija es una niña, la cual entro a este lugar lleno de salvajes – Milo le observa un tanto molesto, por lo que el hombre rectifica - mire solo deseo encontra a mi niña e irme.

Imposible, nadie puede traspasar las barreras de protección nosotros lo hubiéramos sentido.

¿Que me esta diciendo?

Terrenos del santuario.

Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja – Kamus escucha las risas de un niño a sus espaldas, este voltea y ve con toda claridad como una niña de por lo menos 4 años vestida con una falda azul y una blusa rosa, se encuentra jugando con lo que parecen ser mariposas, lo que llama su atención es el color del cabello de la niña – es idéntico al de ella – este comienza a caminar en dirección a la niña mas la pequeña comienza a correr en dirección opuesta a el, este se detiene esperando lo mismo pro ella, mas en un parpadeo ella a desaparecido, este comienza a voltear a todas partes mas no le ve, jira de nuevo y puede percibir la figura de la pequeña dirigirse en dirección de las 12 casas.

Sexta Casa Virgo.

Pronto, muy pronto.

Primera Casa Aries.

A la entrada del templo del carnero se encuentran Mu y Kiki practicando sobre algunos trozos de metal, ambos arianos voltean a la entrad al sentir el cosmos de Kamus.

Kamus que te trae por este lugar, pensé que estabas con Milo – le dice el lemuriano.

Mu¿No has visto pasar por estos lugares a una niña? – pregunta lo mas causal que puede el chico, Mu y Kiki le observan de forma confundida.

No, acabamos de llegar del coliseo y de cualquier forma dudo que alguien haya pasado por aquí.

Entiendo – el chico solo comienza a subir los escalones, a la entrada del templo vulva a escuchar las risas de la pequeña por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a subir a toda velocidad, con la esperanza de encontrarla en el trayecto – no puede ser mas rápida que yo – se dice, mas las risas continúan, ya ha recorrido mas de la mitad de la doce casas, esta próximo a entrar en la casa de la cabra mas un pensamiento lo asalta – _y ¡si es un ataque? _– ante este nuevo pensamiento aumenta su velocidad llegando en micro segundos a su templo, curiosamente escucha con mayor claridad la risa de la niña, este comienza a avanzar con cautela (teniendo en cuenta que no lleva puesta su armadura) y de pronto la risa desaparece, el sigue avanzando, por alguna razón que ni el mismo se explica se dirige hacia una de las habitaciones mas restringidas del templo, avanza por el pasillo con paso lento pero seguro, este observa que aquel cuarto tan celoso y protegido ha abierto sus puertas, pues nota la abertura de la misma, decide entrar mas nada lo había preparado para lo que sus ojos verían. La misma niña que había visto minutos antes se encontraba sentada con las pierna cruzadas en el suelo, admirando lo que había frente a ella, ella voltea al sentir la presencia de alguien, sus inmensos ojos verdes se posan en los cobalto del chico quien le observa aparentemente sin emoción alguna.

Hola – saluda la niña mientras se pone de pie y sacude por instinto su falda, Kamus no dice nada solo le observa – Hola – vuelve a hablar la niña – tal vez no me escucho – el chico solo atina a preguntar.

¿Eres real? – la niña solo le observa un tanto confundida - ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? – la niña le da una sonrisa calida.

Ellas me trajeron aquí – le dice señalando unas mariposas rosas, el chico las observa con mayor atención, una de ellas vuela en dirección a el para chocar en su frente y desvaneserce en una pequeña lluvia de chispas rosas – es muy bonita – escucha la voz de la pequeña.

--

Apuesto a que debe de pesar mucho – el chico se da cuenta que se refiere a la investidura de acuario la cual descansa en medio de la habitación.

Un poco – la niña lo mira con curiosidad absoluta.

Eso quiere decir que es tuya – le dice llena de asombro.

Por ahora – le dice mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al observar la cara llena de asombro de la pequeña, instintivamente sujeta su trébol encapsulado.

¿Usted vive aquí? – escucha el francés.

Si esta es mi casa.

¿Y vive solo?

Si.

Yo vivo con mi papa y mi mama y muy pronto con un hermanito o hermanita - le dice la niña de forma feliz mientras voltea para ver a Kamus este nota como la expresión de felicidad se transforma en una de temor, el chico frunce sus cejas ante semejante cambio - ¡Papá¡Deje a papá! – la niña sale de la habitación y comienza a correr en dirección a la salida, solo que a mitad del camino cae, Kamus se acerca a la figura que esta en el suelo, ella se esta tomado de la rodilla lastimada – me dolió – le dice mientras dirige su cara en dirección a la del chico quien observa como las lagrimas amenazan por salir de los ojos de la niña.

Eso se puede solucionar fácilmente - le dice mientras coloca una mano cerca de la rodilla lastimada y enfría el aire a su alrededor.

Eso fue único – escucha de la niña quien le mira con asombro.

¿Puedes pararte?

Si

Bien, se donde esta tu papá, yo te llevaré con el – le dice mientras comienza a caminar, por unos minutos la niña le sigue el paso, pero pronto se da cuenta de que cada vez le cuesta mas a su acompañante el seguirle el ritmo – ¿segura que estas bien? – repregunta el chico.

Si, solo que he corrido mucho y creo que me canse un poco – le dice mientras reprime un bostezo, ante esto el santo de acuario no lo piensa dos veces y la carga.

En ese caso yo te llevo – le dice, la niña se recarga el hombro del chico, mientras un calido sueño se apodera de ella.

Sexta casa Virgo.

Kamus a comenzado a pasar por el templo de virgo, sus pasos resuenan en la estancia, este nota como las puertas del jardín de los Sahara Gemelos se abren dado paso al habitante de dicha casa.

Kamus un placer verte – le dice el rubio con su voz calmada – veo que alguien te acompaña – le dice con cierta sorpresa, sorpresa que Kamus sabe no es tan así.

Gracias – le dice – se que tu enviaste a las mariposas – silencio – ahora se que ella esta bien.

Esta obscureciendo, llévala con su padre, ha recorrido gran parte del santuario – Kamus le observa incrédulo – tiene unas energías increíbles – le dice mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a la cocina.

Enfermería santuario.

¿Como es posible que no la encuentren? – pregunta el padre de la desaparecida.

Se esta haciendo todo lo posible – el hombre le lanza una mirada asesina a Milo – pero debe comprender que los terrenos son peligrosos, hay muchos recovecos, pequeños abismos, el terreno en si es un peligro para los adultos y pues creo que para los niños es de mayor peligro ya que… - el chico es interrumpido por la voz de Kamus.

Basta Milo, se supone que en situaciones así tiene que tranquilizar a las personas no matarlas de angustia – tanto Milo como su acompañante voltean en dirección de la voz, encontrándose con un Kamus cargando a una niña, la cual tal parece esta dormida.

Hija – se escucha en la habitación la voz del hombre herido - ¿esta bien¿esta herida?

Esta dormida – le dice Kamus mientras le lanza una mirada mas que fría al chico – estuvo recorriendo gran parte del santuario – Milo le lanza una mirada interrogatoria – y no solo eso llego hasta mi templo – Milo sigue con una expresión confundida – así que deduzco esta mas que cansada.

Yo les estuve diciendo que mi hija había entrado pero nadie me quiso creer.

Kamus eso no es posible, lo hubiéramos sentido – le dice a su compañero mientras ve como este deposita a la niña en una de las camas.

Shaka fue el único que la sintió, y no es de extrañarse, recuerda que solo pudimos sentir su presencia en dos ocasiones – le dice el chico, Milo tarda unos segundos en conectar gran parte de sus neuronas y hacer las relaciones debidas, su expresión de confusión se transforma en una de alegría y una sonrisa descomunal se hace presente n su rostro.

¡Lo sabía¡Mi novia favorita no podría fallarme! – le dice a su amigo mientras observa con mayor atención a la niña que esta en la cama – sin duda es ella – le dice al observar su cabello gris claro y su piel clara.

Te recuerdo que solo tiene cuatro años – le dice en broma el acuariano.

Cinco – escuchan a sus espaldas – acaba de cumplir cinco hace tres días – les dice el padre de la niña.

¿Usted es su padre? – pregunta Kamus.

No, solo soy su guía y guardián ahora que ella a renacido – les dice el chico mientras limpia sus gafas.

Entiendo.

Papi – escuchan los tres adultos una voz adormilada.

¿Si mi niña? – le responde el chico mientras se acerca a la cama.

Hoy he hecho mucho ejercicio, este lugar es enorme.

Si eso parece, dime ¿sigues cansada? – la niña niega con la cabeza – entonces es hora de regresar al hotel o tu mamá se enojara por no llegar a cenar – la niña asiente mientras se pone de pie, ella se percata de la presencia de Milo.

Wow, se ven mejor cuando alguien las usan – le dice, a un confundido Milo como a un ligeramente sonriente Kamus, Milo solo le observa de forma confundida.

Cuando crezca tu serás mi novio – le dice a un perplejo Milo.

Cariño deja de incomodar a los señores.

¿Incomodar? – voltea a ver a los dos chicos - ¿es que no quieres ser mi novio? – le pregunta en tono inocente, Milo solo le regala una calida sonrisa para agregar.

Claro, después de todo tu eres mi novia favorita – la niña solo sonríe ante esto mientras se dirige con su padre, Kamus saca el pequeño trébol, mas por laguna razón este cae y termina a los pies de la niña, ella recoge la pequeña capsula, observa atenta el trébol de 4 hojas en su interior, sonríe de forma deslumbrante y se dirige al francés para entregársela.

Es suyo – le dice mientras le alcanza la esfera - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – le chico solo asiente – dicen que aquellos que encuentran un trébol de 4 hojas, encontran la dicha y la felicidad - ¿Es eso verdad? – Kamus sonríe abiertamente mientras se pone a la altura de la niña.

Si ahora la he encontrado – le dice el chico mientras le da un abrazo a la niña – Cuídate mucho pequeña.

Tanto Milo como Kamus están a la entrada del santuario, han visto partir a padre e hija del recinto.

Por cierto Kamus te dijo ¿como se llamaba? – Milo al no obtener respuesta de su amigo vuelve a formular la pregunta - ¿como se llama? – Milo voltea para ver a su amigo mas no hay reacción alguna por parte de el - ¿Kamus?

Si te dijera que no¿Qué sucedería? – le dice el francés de la forma mas casual posible.

Te diría que serás castigado por olvidar preguntar por el nombre de mi novia favorita – le dice un Milo al borde de la histeria.

Tranquilo ya la volveremos a ver.

Mas te vale.

Auto.

¿Te divertiste?

Si.

Entonces por que esa cara – le pregunta el chico a la niña al observar su cara pensativa.

Se me olvido preguntar los nombres de los dos señores – el hombre solo observa como su expresión pensativa cambia por una sonrisa – aunque creo que no importa mucho, tal vez los vea de nuevo.

De eso debes de estar segura, mi pequeña niña.

Reviews eso me animan mucho.

Para aquellos que les guste HP, he publicado una historia los que gusten checar la historia se llama Equinox


End file.
